fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Come
Kingdom Come is an upcoming story serial/novel taking placing V's new storyline, as well as the first one. Plot Setting Despite being the first novel of the new storyline, it will not take place on Earth or its solar system - instead, it will be set on another, yet-to-be-named world, one of fantasy. In this world, humanoids (known as "the Bakugan") live in medieval towns and villages, governed in districts by kingdoms. Plot Synopsis The story is split into two parts, with the first one taking place from the two separate perspectives of Leonidas and Celestial laid out as chapters. Leonidas has finally broken free from the chains his father, the demonic entity Naga, and escaped his fortress. However, he suddenly finds himself all alone in a vast new world he has never ventured out to before, armed with just a mere sword. Leonidas decides to go on a quest to find the rest of Naga's children, all who are Leonidas' half-brothers and sisters, in order to rally them against their cruel and ambitious father. What Leonidas does not expect, however, is that Naga may have already reached the rest of the "spawn of Naga" and swayed them over to his side. Celestial is the prince and heir to the throne of "the Kingdom", the ruling hierarchy of the world Kingdom Come takes place in. He is sent by his father, the king, on a journey to seek alliances among the different peoples on "the Kingdom's" world, such as the elf-like denizens of "the Forest", against Naga. Cel is joined by a loyal but low-class knight simply known as "Bane". "The Forest" becomes Cel's first destination since his family has close ties with the ruling family of "the Forest". He is reunited with Ariette and Rissa, twin elf-like females he had known since they were children. Ariette and Rissa, being the princesses of the throne to "the Forest", decide to represent their kingdom in the alliance, and travel with Cel and Bane. Ariette's and Cel's romantic feelings each other soon emerge, however, and Cel finds himself torn between trying to establish a shaky alliance between peoples and keeping his relationship with Ariette. The second part is more of a combination of the view points of the main protagonists as chapters, with some insight on the antagonists from the antagonists' own perspectives. Characters Protagonists *'Leonidas:' The main protagonist of Kingdom Come, he is a young but hardened Bakugan warrior who recently escaped the clutches of his evil father Naga. Leonidas is on a quest to find out the extent of his real origin, as well as the whereabouts of his mother, the only person who showed him kindness in his childhood. Leonidas extremely hates Naga mostly for his own personal reasons, not really for the crimes his father committed. He is very gruff, and is traumatized due to his childhood. *'Celestial:' (Also known as Cel.) The prince and heir to the throne of "the Kingdom", he is on his own quest as a representative of his kingdom trying to find allies to defeat the ever-growing power of Naga. Cel is a brave and noble warrior, very popular due to his royalty and his benevolence. He has known Rissa and Ariette from childhood, and may have feelings for the latter. *'Rissa:' One of the elf-like Bakugan who lives in the forest kingdom, Rissa with her twin sister Ariette are princesses of "the Forest". She is traveling with Celestial, Bane, and Ariette so that she is not separated from her sister, and can keep an eye out for her. Unlike the others in the group, Rissa finds Leonidas very arrogant and does not trust him, until she realizes that he is a victim of his own past. *'Ariette:' One of the elf-like Bakugan who lives in the forest kingdom, Ariette with her twin sister Rissa are princesses of "the Forest". She is traveling with Celestial and Bane since she wants to represent her people in the alliance against Naga. However, it may also be because of her romantic feelings for Cel, and thus she desires to be closer to him. She and Rissa have also known Celestial from childhood. *'Bane:' A roguish, wolfish Bakugan warrior who is very loyal to his lord Celestial. He is often seen as a brute and a merciless fighter, but is actually very softhearted with a strong sense of duty. Bane, despite his harsh demeanor, is also a bit of a comedian at times, pretending to act foolish in order to bring the moods of his friends up. Antagonists *'Naga:' Naga (phonetically spelled Naaga) is the main antagonist of Kingdom Come, with the goal of conquering the entire world Kingdom Come takes place in. He is very cruel and merciless, and is known to have taken many females and procured offspring with them just to gain power. He is also the father of Leonidas, but is extremely hated by his own son. *'Maelkith:' Maelkith is a loyal servant of Naga, and one of his top lieutenants. He was originally a prince of the elf-like Bakugan who lived in the mountains before being exiled for crimes against "the Forest". He is very supportive of Naga's cause, but mainly because of his burning desire for vengeance against his own people. *'Truman:' Truman is a loyal servant of Naga, and one of his top lieutenants. He was once a noble knight in "the Kingdom" before greed corrupted him, as he felt that he was not being rewarded enough due to his duties. Thus, he defected to Naga in the pursuit of power and glory. *'Abyssus:' (Tentative name) Abyssus is a loyal servant of Naga, and is more of a mage than a warrior. Formerly a healer, he was persecuted for a crime he apparently did not commit. He escaped his cell and went into hiding, studying dark arts while plotting his vengeance. The more he studied, the darker his presence grew. Naga felt this dark presence and manipulated events so that Abyssus could completely succumb to darkness. Eventually he did, and became an easy target for Naga, who did not hesitate to sway the former healer to his side. Abyssus is very intelligent, but just as unstable. Nonetheless, he is a master tactician second to only Naga himself, and commands his master's water creatures. Side Characters *'Solis:' A daughter of Naga, making her a half-sister of Leonidas. Although she obeys Naga's commands without question, she hints that she is not as blindly obedient to her own father as she seems. Chapters *Prologue - Something to Fear *Chapter 1 - ??? Gallery Category:V's New Storyline Category:Story